Lyrics:Bad Hombres, Nasty Women
Normal voice ♫-In song Al: * Good evening. Trump: * Well, first of all, it's great to be with you, and thank you, everybody. Al: * This is it--your last chance to make an impression, so...let's make it count. Trump: * Ok. Clinton: * We know we've got lots of work to do. Al: * Let's do this in B-flat minor. (Al: ♫ AHHHHHH) ♫♫♫♫♫♫ Trump: ♫ Such a nasty woman. Clinton: ♫ He choked. Trump: ♫ Wrong. Clinton: ♫ He choked. Trump: ♫ Wrong. Clinton: ♫ He goes around with crocodile tears. Trump: ♫ Wrong. Trump: ♫ Such a nasty woman. (AHHHH concludes) Al: ♫ We have so many adversaries overseas, can we all agree to be frenemies? Clinton: ♫ I would work with our allies in the Middle East, that's the only way we're going to keep the peace. Al: * Ok. Trump: ♫ Mosul, Mosul, Mosul, so sad, so sad. It's a catastrophe, so bad, so bad. Al: ♫ Can everyone achieve the American Dream, or should they sign up for my Ponzi Scheme? Clinton: ♫ We are going to go where the money is. Al: * Alright. Clinton: ♫ We are going to help small businesses. Trump: ♫ Our jobs are being sucked out of our economy, right now, our country is dying, dying, bigly, bigly. Al: ♫ Why should you run the show?! Clinton: ♫ We've gotta' do more. Al: ♫ Tell us 'cause we need to know! Trump: ♫ We need to get the drug lords. Al: ♫ 2 more weeks until we vote! Trump: ♫ You get shot walkin' to the store. Al: ♫ Who should really run the show? Clinton: ♫ Donald got into a twitter war. Al: ♫ For the Supreme Court who would you choose? Al: ♫ Please don't say me--I'm a busy dude. Trump: ♫ The Supreme Court: It's what it's all about, the 2nd amendment is under such, such trauma. Clinton: ♫ I understand and respect gun ownership, I hope the Senate confirms the nominee of President Obama. Al: ♫ To stop a cold war, what should we be doin'? Al: ♫ Would you go thumb wrestle Vladimir Putin? Trump: ♫ I don't know Putin--this is not my best friend, he's outsmarted Hillary and she's playing Chicken. Trump: ♫ Look at a startup they signed. Clinton: ♫ You are willing to spout the Putin line. Clinton: ♫ These cyber attacks from the Kremlin are designed to influence our election. Clinton: ♫ Putin has a very clear favorite in this race: He'd rather have a puppet as President of the United States. Al: ♫ Why should you run the show?! Trump: ♫ We have horrible deals. Al: ♫ Tell us 'cause we need to know! Clinton: ♫ Donald bought Chinese Steel. Al: ♫ 2 more weeks until we vote! Trump: ♫ I should win easily. Al: ♫ Who should really run the show? Clinton: ♫ He's talkin' down our democracy. Trump: ♫ It's so dishonest, I say it's rigged. She should never have been allowed to run based on what she did. Al: * I see. Clinton: ♫ Our democracy works--we've had free and fair elections. Clinton: ♫ Donald thinks things are rigged every time things are not going in his direction. Trump: ♫ We have some bad, bad hombres here, and we're gonna' get 'em out, it's what it's all about: Bad hombres. Al: ♫ Why should you run the show!???!! Clinton: ♫ I wanna' raise the minimum wage. Al: ♫ Tell us 'cause we need to know! Trump: ♫ Our country is so outraged. Al: ♫ 2 more weeks until we vote! Clinton: ♫ We invest from the ground up. Al: ♫ Who should really run the show? Trump: ♫ Our jobs are being sucked, sucked. Al: * Wow--that was great, guys, fantastic melodies. Trump: * Thanks a lot for doing a great job. Clinton: * I'm very proud of that. Al: * Is it windy in here or is it just me? Al: * Just me? This is--this is my wind? Just--just for me? Al: * Cool.